marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamilton Slade (Akkaba) (Earth-616)
(Inner Council); Dracula | Relatives = Apocalypse (ancestor), Margaret Slade (mother, deceased), Frederick Slade (brother), Kabar Brashir (distant cousin) Jack Starsmore (distant cousin) Blink (great-grandniece) Jonothon Starsmore (distant relative); Clan Akkaba (distant relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Clan Akkaba tattoo on chest | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Fittest of the Inner Council of the Clan Akkaba | Education = | Origin = Vampire Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Clayton Henry | First = X-Men: Apocalypse vs. Dracula #1 | Death = X-Men: Apocalypse vs. Dracula #4 | HistoryText = In the Victorian era Hamilton Slade was born into a wealthy and prestigious family. His prestige was as a result of both his wealth and his lineage. Hamilton was a descendant of Apocalypse and had inherited a strong dose of his blood and as such was born to be the next leader of his clan. He grew up a snide and aloof child and eventually became a powerful man. Hamilton thought himself Apocalypse's equal and held no reverence for his lord except being thankful for not being born human. As leader of the clan all the members had to obey his orders whether they agreed with him or not. Most notably Jack Starsmore, a police officer at the time, was his main underling. Soon clan members started dying mysteriously and Slade tasked Jack to cover the tracks of the clan so they could avoid being exposed. One night Jack and two police officers arrived at his house asking about Clan Akkaba. Hamilton, still very much aloof, revealed all the clan's secrets to them before murdering them. He then set off to find the one responsible for the death of his kin since he could not trust anyone else with such important work. That was the last time Hamilton was seen alive. He met his untimely demise at the hands of Dracula, and became one of the undead in 1897. Upon his return as a vampire, he and Dracula, along with the rest of Dracula's coven, waged an all out assault on Clan Akkaba. He even killed his own mother as a result, but was eventually killed by his own brother teleporting his head from the rest of his body. | Powers = Self-Molecular Manipulation: Hamilton when alive had complete control over his molecular structure. As a result he could transform his body at will, most notably transforming his hands into blades. He also possessed a certain degree of resilience to injury (he was shot by a gun and showed no ill effect). As a vampire he had all the conventional powers normally attributed to them in addition to his mutant abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamilton_Slade | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bulletproof Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Akkaba Family